Um dia inteiro
by Shvibzikya
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre a luz do dia. De qualquer casal! São minha Drabble da semana: ShunsuiXNanao/Ishihime
1. Eclipse Ichigo e Rukia

**Yo minna!!!!**

**Bom, começei essa coleção de drabbles querendo fazer 25.**

**Se gostarem posso fazer mais, com temas como: eclipse, crepúsculo, amanhecer, luz e escuridão sabe?**

**Mandem Review por favor!!!**

**Beijos sabor seu doce preferido!**

* * *

Eclipse.

Ela parecia a lua, ficava mais animada durante as noites. Sua pele branca, rodeada por seus cabelos negros, era como a lua brilhando a noite.

Ele era como o sol: Agitado, chamava a atenção de todos. A cabeleira laranja parecia com o sol ou uma juba de leão.

Sol e Lua só se unem em um eclipse.

Para esses dois, os eclipses deveriam ser mais comuns.

E o eclipse deles era diário, quando os lábios de Ichigo e Rukia se uniam.

* * *

**Taí, espero que tenham gostado! **

**A fic têm exatamente 150 palavras, o resto são meus comentários! XD**

**Review não dói tá!**

**Esperando Review, e sugestões de casais para escrever mais drabbles, a primeira foi Ichiruki porque é o mais comum, mas eu farei de qualquer casal! Mesmo que seja viajado e sem a menor chance de acontecer!**

**Beijos sabor seu doce preferido!**


	2. Amanhecer Ichigo e Orihime

Amanhecer

Ichigo acorda todos os dias, se arruma para ir a escola, desce para tomar café, se defende de uma voadora de seu pai, toma café, escova os dentes e vai para a escola, ainda morrendo de sono.

Todos os dias, é essa mesma rotina.

Todos os dias, é essa mesma chatisse.

Até que ele chega na escola e acorda ouvindo a voz doce dela dizendo:

-Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun!

-Olá Inoue.

Pode parecer que não, mas aí sim começa seu dia, já que Orihime é o seu amanhecer.

* * *

**Escrevi esse IchiHime porque a Nemo-chan disse que não gosta de IchiRuki, e que tal essa?**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Agora, olhe para esse retangulo com letrinhas verdes, aperte e mande uma review, por favor!**

***-***

**Beijos Sabor (escreva aqui o que você mais gosta de comer.)**


	3. Neve Hitsugaya e Hinamori

Neve.

- Shirou-chan! Shirou-chan! Está nevando lá fora! - Falou a menina de cabelos pretos para outro menino de cabelos brancos.

- haha, grande coisa Hinamori. -Ele disse.

- Não fale assim. A neve é linda, parece até você! -Ela falou.

- Não é, eu nem sou tão mole. Você parece mais a neve do que eu Hinamori.

- Eu??? Não! Não pareço a neve não! Você é que é branco de mais, Hitsugaya-kun, por isso que você é a neve! - Ela disse irritada.

O menino chegou mais perto dela, foi se aproximando, se aproximando até quase incostar seu nariz no de Hinamori.

- Quem falou que eu te acho parecida com a neve por causa disso? Você é parecida sim, mas é por que tanto você quanto a neve me dispertam interece, tanto você quanto ela me fazem mais animado e tanto você quanto a neve são lindos. - Hitsugaya deu um pequeno toque juntando os lábios dos dois, depois separou-os rápido. - E quer saber a verdade? Para mim a neve é fascinante, que nem você...

* * *

**Fiz para Haruno Hinata, francamente não gosto desse casal, mas já que eu recebi um pedido *se achando* eu fiz!!!!**

**Espero que tenham gostado **

**Beijos sabor seu doce preferido =*****


	4. Lua Ulquiorra e Orihime

A Lua.

Orihime olhava para a lua, viu o satelite da terra, preso por grades, as grades de sua prisão.

Uma coisa que Inoe notava do Hueco mundo, é que a lua nunca mudava.

Não como na Terra.

- Ei! Mulher, o que você tanto olha? - Perguntou o Arrankar responsável por "cuidadar" dela, ela olhou para ele, fitou os olhos frios e disse:

-A lua.

- O que tem essa maldita lua? - Ele perguntou. Orihime riu de si mesma, não sabia se estava pronta para dizer isso a ele, mas algum dia, teria que dizer, já estava cansada de se esconder atrás de muros de indiferença.

- Ela nunca muda. - Ulquiorra não entendeu, Orihime compreendeu isso pelo silêncio. - Na terra, as coisas mudam, a lua tem fazes, aqui não.

-E o que tem isso? - Ele continuou perguntando sem emoção.

- É que, assim como a lua muda na terra, as pessoas também mudam por lá, eu queria que aqui também fosse assim.

- Como?

- Queria que certos arrakares, mudassem, para entender o que eu sinto.

A moça ficou calada. Ela queria que ele mudasse, para que pudesse perceber o que ela sentia.

* * *

**Presente para minha amiga Sinju-hime!!**

**Foi ela quem me pediu esse casal, e aqui está.**

**Haruno Hinata-san, pode esperar um pouco por sua GinXAizen? Eu não sou muito boa para escrever Yaoi, mas, ela sai!**

**Espero mais Reviews e mais ideias de casais.**

**Beijos Sabor seu doce preferido! =*****


	5. Tarde Aizen e Gin

Tarde.

Aizen gostava de manhãs, por mais que fossem meigas de mais para ele.

Gostava do sol despontando e de saber que era uma nova chance de fazer melhor.

Ele gostava das cores da manhã, eram belissímas na vizão dele.

Ichimaru gostava das noites, era a noite que todos seus desejos se despontavam.

Era duarante o reino da Lua que o seu corpo se juntava ao do amado Aizen.

Aizen, preferia ver-lo dormir pela manhã, fazer os mimos do parceiro quando ele acordava.

Até que eles notaram que faltava um momento, entre o przer selvagemde Ichimaru e a felicidade refinada de Aizen, um momento de transição.

Por isso, pelo menos para Aizen, o momento de maior felicidade dele não era a sua parte preferida do dia.

O momento de grande felicidade para Aizen, era a preparação, o antes e o depois.

Era a Tarde.

O que unia a manhã a noite, tal como o amor que tinha por Gin.

* * *

**_N/A Eu sei que foi ruim, mas foi o que eu pude i.i. _**

**_Essa foi a mais díficil! Nossa!_**

**_para a Haruno Hinata._**

**_Gin Aizen é um casal muito complicado de se escrever, os dois são muito diferentes._**

**_Escolhi o tema Tarde, pois para mim eles são extremos tais como manhã e noite, a tarde é a tranzição;_**

**_obrigado pelas reviews!_**

_**espero que tenham gostado! **_

**_Espero mais Reviews e mais dics para casais._**

**_beijos sabor seu doce preferido._**


	6. Tempestade AizenxHinamoriXToushirou

Tempestade

Hinamori se sente no meio de uma tempestade, de um lado, ela se deixa levar pelos ventos fortes.

Por outro, ela sente as gotas frias de chuva molharem sua pele.

- Está frio. - Ela diz para si mesma.

Ela não sabe o que a machuca mais.

O vento, podia ser como ele, Aizen.

A chuva era como Hitsugaya.

Mas a chuva pára, se transforma em garoa e finalmente, pára.

Os ventos de tempestade, de pouco em pouco se transformam em uma briza leve de verão, daí pára, como a chuva parou a pouco tempo.

Então ela vê. No fim, ela está sozinha. Sem vendavais, sem brizas. Sem chuvas ou garoas.

Mas talvez, assim seja melhor, sem ventos para machuca-la, sem chuva para molhar-la.

* * *

**Para Hinamori Yulliah‏, que pediu para fazer uma voltada apenas para a Hinamori, sem a mala do Toushirou ou o Aizen!**

**Sandy Youko-chan, me desculpe por não fazer sua GinXKira, eu não sou muito boa em yaoi, mas ela sai! E só eu escolher o tema certo para esses dois ficarem fofos!**

**Beijos sabor o doce preferido!!! **

**Esperando mais idéias para casais!**

**Beijooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Vento Gin e Kira

Vento

Existem vários tipos de ventos, Izuru sabe disso, ele só demorou para encaixar seu capitão em um deles.

Ele não era como as frias monções, tampouco era como os ferozes vendavais.

Aos olhos de Kira, Ichimaru era como as brisas.

Ele era uma brisa de outono como capitão, calmo e divertido.

Como amante ele era como as brisas de verão, quentes e refrescantes.

Kira adorava tudo aquilo.

Mas em seu coração, que nesse momento passava por um rigoroso inverno, a brisa acabou, o calor sumiu e a ele só sobrara os vendavais e a eterna lembrança do que um dia poderia ser uma brisa quente.

**

* * *

**

**Sandy-chan!! Aqui está sua drabble!**

**Ficou bem dramática, mas o drama é meu ponto forte n.n**

**Espero que tenha gostado!**

**Desculpe pela demora, o meu tava dando pau --'**


	8. MaréAlta Renji e Rukia

Maré Alta

Os olhos de Rukia eram como a maré-alta e Renji era a areia da praia.

Para ele, os olhos da moça puxavam tudo para dentro de si, inclusive a areia.

- Rukia, hoje é maré-alta não é? - Ele pergunta.

- Sim. Por que? - ela responde e questiona ao mesmo tempo.

Renji pausa o diálogo por um segundo, compará-la com a maré era um tanto sonstrangedor.

- É porque a maré me lembra você. - Ele respode envergonhado.

- Como assim? - Ela pergunta.

- É que os dois puxam minha atenção para si mesmo, mesmo não querendo. Tanto o mar, quanto seus olhos.

* * *

**Aiiin! Renji e Rukia pe um tanto difícil de se fazer!**

**Shinju-hime, desculpe por ela não ter ficado tããão linda quanto você merecia, mas foi apenas isso que essa pobre alma Indefinida consegue fazer!**

**Ficou um tanto "Machado-de-Assís" , usei a mesma comparação que ele faz aos olhos de Capitu, mas acho que com a Rukia, ficou um tanto mais doce.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Buttercup, desculpe pela sua GinXMatsumoto não ter saído dessa vez, mas daqui a uns dias estará aqui.**

**Beijos sabor seu doce preferido! =****


	9. Luz Matsumoto Gin

Luz

Matsumoto era pura luz.

Seus olhos cor de seu, seu cabelo cor de crepúsculo, sua pele cor de dia.

Sua presença animava e aquecia a todos.

Ichimaru sabia disso.

Ele sabia que ela era a luz, e ele não queria apagá-la.

Mas tal como um inseto ingênuo, ele era atraído por sua luz resplandecente.

Se sentia atraído apenas para receber um não, encharcado de vontade de que fosse um sim, mas mesmo assim, pelas regras, era não.

De qualquer jeito, ele era o inseto., encantado pela luz.

Mas que depois se queimava e mergulhava em um profundo oceano de escuridão.

* * *

_**Tamos aqui com a Matsumoto Gin!**_

_**Bastante gente me pediu essa, se não me engano.**_

_**Essa eu realmente gostei. Espero que vocês também! n.n**_

_**Beijos sabor seu doce favorito! =***_


	10. Primavera HisanaXByakuya

Primavera

Todos dos anos, Byakuya esperava a primavera.

Ela sabia que a primavera era mais que flores de cerejeira.

Pena, ele não conhecia a primavera ainda.

Até que ele conheceu a mais bela das flores.

Hisana.

Ela podia ser exatamente o que não se esperava dele, ela não era nobre, não era perfeita.

Ela era simples, e assim como as flores, sua beleza e encanto estavam na própria simplicidade.

Ele lutou contra todas as regras possivéis por ela, e eles foram felizes, o quanto durou.

Mas ela foi embora.

Pena que ele demorou a notar que a primavera continuaria com ele, junto com a eterna lembrança dos olhos dela.

* * *

**Essa foi para Tsuki Thamie.**

**Espero que tenha gostado. Achei muito dificil escrever sobre o Byakuya, ele é muito o complexo.**

**Mas espero que gostem dessa, dei o meu melhor!!**

**Não se esqueça de mandar uma reviewsinha pra deichar feliz a Indefinidinha!! Hull \o**

**Espero mais sugestões, desculpe pela demora.**

**Beijo Sabor sua comida preferida.**


	11. Crépusculo Urahara e Yoruichi

**

* * *

**

Oquéi. Como a inha fic foi jogada em um tanque de esquecimento, eu mesma fiz a fic por que é um casal que eu gosto! ;D

**Yoruichi e Urahara:**

* * *

Crépusculo

O pôr-do-sol, a passagem de um dia para a noite, isso sim poderia muito bem representa-los. Quem?

Urahara e Yoruichi

Ele dia.

Ela noite.

Diferentes e iguais, mas no fim de ambos, se encontrarm em uma passagem, que pode ser tanto a Alvorada quanto o mais famoso, Crépusculo. São momentos diários, constantes. Assim como a união deles.

Urahara e Yoruichi.

Por mais que se separem por dias ou noite, sempre, nesse fenômeno diário, eles se encontram, no crépusculo.

* * *

Ei Zente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gostaram?

Vocês vão ler a fic de novo?

Mande review e ganhe um beijinho!!! .D

Aceito também sujestões para casais.

Beijos sabor [insira aqui seu doce preferido]

Bye!


	12. Verão Byakuya e Yoruichi

**Verão**

-Maldita Shihounin! - Bradava o pequeno Byakuya.- Maldita Shihounin atrevida! Quem ela pensa que é?

Pobre Byakuya, só uma criança nas férias de verão, uma criança entediada surpreendida pela mais velha.

- Maldita Shihounin Yoruichi! Ela me paga!

Byakuya estava tão assustado que se chegasse, nem que fosse a uma diferença de dois metros, ele saíria correndo.

- Afinal, como ela faz algo tão... mágico?

De repente, veio em sua mente a doce lembrança, Yoruichi aparecendo do seu lado, ela risonha, pega o elástico de seus cabelos soltando-os, mas antes de ir embora, lhe abraça e lhe da um beijo: " é para deixar mais divertidas suas férias de verão"

Byakuya parou para pensar, talvés ela estivesse certa, suas férias estavam mais divertidas.

* * *

**Aiiin! Amei essa!**

**Fic feita pelo pedido de Hinamori Yullulah!!!**

**Espero que minha amiga tenha gostado!!**

**Beijos sabor lasanha! uii**

**Espero Reviews, ou... no lasanha**


	13. Escuridão Ukitake e Unohana

**Escuridão.**

De repente tudo se apaga.

De repente, toda a luz some.

Ukitake via as coisas ficarem escuras , tudo, para ele, só restava aquela dor insuportável.

Mas depois, ele vê as coisas clarearem, era a voz dela.

Por mais que todas as partes de seu corpo doessem, quando ele ouvia a voz dela, tudo parecia mais brilhante, mais bonito. Quando Unohana falva, não havia ele, não havia doença, não havia dor, só Unohana.

Ela á um remédio para ele. Aos poucos, e em muito tempo, Ukitake percebeu que a droga que o curava era viciante.

Pena que ele não sabia que ela precisava tanto dele quanto ele dela, ou quem sabe, até mais.

* * *

**Ukihana para a nina-chan!!!!**

**Ficou meio... pior que eu queria, mas vai lá... **

**Espero q tenham gostado!!**

**Espero reviews!**

**Beijos sabor spaguetti**

**Byee**


	14. Florecer Ulquiorra e Grimmjow

**Florecer**

No Hueco Mundo não existiam flores.

O Hueco mundo era um enorme deserto.

O deserto se dava bem com Ulquiorra, mas não com Grimmjow.

Por mais feminino ou até "gay" que fosse, Grimmjow gostava de flores, elas lhe lembravam a selva de onde ele provavelmente veio. Flores eram a rala lembrança que tinha de uma mata, já que, árvores podem ser facilmente confundidas e animais já não existem por lá, então lhe resta a lembrança das flores.

Ulquiorra era refinado, não gostava de selvas.

Mas quem sabe, ele não pudesse ser um girassol. Um girassol ainda fechado, floreceria perto de um motivo para tal ação, para a maioria dos girassóis, era o sol, mas para Ulquiorra, era Grimmjow.

* * *

**Odiei essa drabble/fato.**

**Ficou simplesmente feia! Mas postei do mesmo jeito já que, eu tô sem imaginação.**

**Francamente, EU AMO ESSE CASAL!**

**GRIMMJOW E ULQUIORRA FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**[Abafem o surto de loucura da autora e mandem review!!!]**

**Uma review a troco de um pedaço de lasanha da vovó!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Beijos sabor batata frita do McDonalds! ;]**


	15. Calor Nanao e Shunsui

****

Calor

- Nanao-chan, não está com frio?

- Não capitão, é verão, estou com calor. - Falou polidamente a vice-capitã.

- Mas eu sinto frio! - Falou Kyouraku, fazendo manhã para a vice-capitã. Ele se espichou na cadeira e colocou os pés em cima da mesa.

-Está tudo bem com o senhor, capitão?

- Não, Nanao-chan, eu sinto seu frio.

- Meu frio? O que quer dizer com isso? - Perguntou a moça.

Kyouraku sorriu.

-É Nanao-chan, você é tão fria que me deixa tremendo.

- Capitão...

- Um abraço! Seria o bastante para me esquentar.

- Não seria certo, senhor...

- Não seria certo me deixar com frio. - Falou ele.

Kyouraku desapareceu, apareceu atrás dela e lhe deu um abraço. Um abraço quente o bastante para esquentar o coração de Nanao.

* * *

**_N/A: Aiii gente! Eu amey essa drabble! Ficou bobinha mas tãão kawaii!!! =3_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos sabor macarrão!!!_**

**_Tééé [Espero reviews ou a Nazaré vai aparecer na sua casa!]_**


	16. Outono Orihime e Ishida

**Outono**

As folhas caíam das árvores, Ishida reparava nas folhas.

Laranja.

Tal cor, viva, alegre, animada, cor que inspira coragem, cor que inspira agitação, cor laranja era a cor de Orihime.

As folhas caíam ali perto da escola, Oeihime reparava nelas, era uma cor tão linda, ainda mais no crépusculo do dia, que era laranja, o vento batia nos montes de folhas que caíam no chão e jogavam-as por toda a paisagem visivél aos olhos de Orihime.

A garota fitou o colega, Ishida.

-Lindas as cores, não são, Ishida-kun?

-É, são sim, cor de...

- Laranjas! Ou doce de marmelo com chocolate!

-Eu... não ia falar isso.

A mocinha de cabelos laranjados fitou o amigo, ele estava vermelho.

- Am... laranja cor de que então?

- Laranja cor de Orihime.

* * *

**N/A amey essa também.**


End file.
